This invention relates to a method of enhancing or maintaining a relationship between two persons.
The invention has particular application to a man and woman in a marriage relationship but it could be used in other relationships between two persons, such as parent and child.
It is well known that marriage relationships break down and there has been a steady increase in the number of marriage relationship breakdowns over recent years including divorces. There are many theories for the high rate of relationship breakdown, but some analysts believe that many breakdowns are the result of failure by the persons involved in the relationship to communicate effectively with each other. Moreover, it seems that if communication between the persons is not maintained at a certain threshold level, the relationship will almost inevitably break down. Some literature explains the importance of communication in maintaining a relationship while various marriage and relationship counsellors are aware of the importance of communication and teach persons in a relationship to communicate with each other. However, persons in a relationship typically only seek help from a counsellor once the relationship has broken down or at least has begun to break down and then individual counselling is required.
Attempts have been made to assist communication through the use of cards with specific messages and there is the age old practice of one person in a relationship giving cards to the other person, for example, birthday cards, get well cards etc. However, such systems have not been as successful as desired.